peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gil's Final Battle with McLeach
Back at the ship, Captain McLeach snapped out of it and got back to the subject. "And now, which will it be? The pen? Or the plank?" he asked, pointing to the plank. "Captain McLeach, we will never join your crew!" Susan said bravely, and Lumpy gave him a fighting pose. "As you wish. Ladies first, my dear." McLeach said. Susan turned to the animals while Lumpy wiped a tear off his cheek. "Goodbye, boys." she said, patting Augie on the head. "Goodbye, Susan." The Lost Animal Boys said tearfully. Susan turned to Lumpy and pat his cheek. "Be brave, Lumpy." she urged. "I shall strive to, Susan!" Lumpy said, trying not to cry. Then Susan walked to Roo, who was also wiping a tear from his eye, and gave him a hug. "Goodbye, Roo." "Goodbye!" sobbed Roo, as he wiped another tear off his cheek with his sleeve. One of the guards grabbed Susan and shoved Roo back to the mast. "Come here! Get out of the way!" Another guard tied Lumpy, Roo, Augie, Boo Boo, Pixie, Dixie, Baba Looey, and Ding-A-Ling back up to the mast. "Don't give us any more trouble!" As Susan got onto the plank, the guards chanted, "Go on, go on! Get it over with! Move along!" Susan looked up in the sky and shed a tear, knowing that Gil wouldn't be able to save her now. "Susan, Susan!" Roo called. But Susan fell off the edge of the plank. McLeach waited for a splash, but it didn't come. McLeach's smirk became confused (and we can't see it). "What?" "C…Captain, no splash." Snoops said. "Not a sound." said McLeach, and he and the guards had a look. "Not a blooming ripple." one of the guards said. "It's a jinx!" another gasped, "That's what it is." But it was actually Gil who rescued Susan just in time and was hiding from them, standing on an anchor. Susan was overjoyed of seeing Gil alive. With Kiara, Gil flew off with Susan to the top of the mast without being noticed. "No splash." the third said. "No sign of the wench." said the fourth. "Did you hear a splash?" asked the fifth. "I'm telling you, mates, it's a bad day. Mark me words. We'll all play for this." the sixth said. "The ship's bewitched!" the seventh said. The eighth and last guard turned to McLeach. "No splash, Captain." "So, you want a splash, Mr. Thelonius?" asked McLeach. Then he grabbed the guard by his tunic, yelling, "I'LL GIVE YOU A SPLASH!" He threw the guard overboard, and there was a splash. "WHO'S NEXT?!" McLeach snarled. "You're next, McLeach!" hollered a voice. McLeach gasped and looked up. Gil was on the sails. "This time you've gone too far!" he said. "It's Gil el muchacho!" Baba Looey said. "Gil's alive!" Augie said. "Gil!" Lumpy called. "And Susan." Roo said, as he noticed Susan in the crow's nest. "It can't be!" McLeach gasped. "It's his blinking ghost who's talking!" Snoops said in utter fear. Gil got out his sword. "Say your prayers, McLeach!" McLeach snarled and got out his own sword. "I assure you this ghost has blood in his veins!" Gil flew straight at him. "I'll run him through!" McLeach tried to stab him, but he missed, and Gil used his sword to hit him in the rear. "Oh!" McLeach felt that and turned to face Gil. "Take that!" McLeach yelled, as he and Gil got into a sword fight once more. McLeach kept missing Gil every time, and Gil defended his attacks. McLeach came out from behind Gil and was about to use his hook when Gil dodged, and McLeach got his hook stuck in the mast. "Curse this hook!" McLeach snarled, as he struggled to get free but no luck. Seeing his chance, Gil used his sword to free Lumpy, Roo, and the animals. "Come on, everybody!" As he flew off to somewhere, the boys grabbed some weapons and ran to the rope ladder. "Hurry, Roo! Hurry!" Lumpy called, as Roo picked up a cannon ball and put it in his teddy bear for some reason. He grabbed the teddy bear by the arm and tried to run, but he fell flat on his rear end due to the weight in the teddy bear. "Don't stand there, you bilge rats! Get those scurvy brats!" McLeach ordered. The guards went after Lumpy, Roo, and the animals. Roo got his foot caught in one of the ropes and saw the thugs gaining on him, sweating with anxiety. But, using his umbrella, Lumpy, who was also sweating with anxiety, took him to safety on the crow's nest. McLeach used his sword to escape the mast only to lose his balance onto the plank and almost fell in Kaa's mouth. But McLeach got back on. Kaa splashed the water with his tail, looking disappointed. "Drat!" Kaa snapped, "Foiled again!" Gil flew in, blocked McLeach's attack, pulled his hat down over his head, cut around the lid, cut and grabbed his feather, and flew off. McLeach had to pull off his now ruined hat. "This is no mere boy!" McLeach said, "'Tis some fiend fighting me. A flying devil!" Gil smirked as he landed on the sail and used his sword to destroy McLeach's feather. Snoops, with some bags and a chest, got into a rowing boat and tried to escape. In the crow's nest, Lumpy and the Lost Animal Boys got ready to attack as the guards were still climbing up the ladder. "Hold your fire," Lumpy said. "Steady, men. Steady. FIRE!" The animals launched their weapons, knocking each of the guards on the head. The last guard got to the top first. "Down you blackguard!" Lumpy yelled. The same guard tried to cut off Lumpy's head, but Lumpy kept dodging, and Kiara held onto his hair. "Get away from me, you slimy, little lioness cub!" the same guard snarled. Below, Gil and McLeach were still locked in their sword fight as they clashed their swords back and forth. Kiara slipped off the same guard's hair and saw what was happening. Gil and McLeach locked their blades together as Kiara flew up to Gil and whispered in his ear. "The kids are in trouble, Gil." Kiara said. Gil looked up and managed to duck in time before McLeach could cut off his hair. Using it as a catapult, Gil bounced off another rope ladder and kicked McLeach. McLeach crashed into an cannon and got hit on the head. He became dazed. Seeing that his friends were in trouble, Gil flew up and cut the rope ladder that had the guards on. The guards fell in the boat where Snoops was. The last guard was holding on the edge, but Roo bopped him on the top of his head with his cannon ball-filled teddy bear. The same last guard fell and landed in the rowing boat which landed on the sea. "Smooth move, Roo, dog!" Ding-A-Ling cheered. "Well done, bear killer!" Pixie cheered. "Hurray for bear killer!" Dixie said, as he patted Roo on the back. Gil flew around the ship. "Fly, fly, fly, you coward!" McLeach shouted, as he climbed up the rope ladder. Gil landed on the railing of the sail. "Coward? Me?" McLeach laughed. "You wouldn't dare to fight old McLeach man to man! You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow!" "Nobody calls Gil a coward and lives!" Gil said, as he held his sword up, "I'll fight you man to man with one hand behind my back." Gil and McLeach locked blades again and put their faces together. "You mean, you won't fly?" Susan, Lumpy, Roo, Augie, Boo Boo, Pixie, Dixie, Baba Looey, and Ding-A-Ling watched on in horror. "No, no, Gil! It's a trick!" Susan cried. "I give my word, McLeach!" Gil said. "Good! Then let's have at it!" He pushed Gil off the railing, but Gil grabbed on the rope and continued sword fighting with McLeach as he got back on. McLeach tried to stab him, but Gil got onto another rope and swung to the other side, but McLeach cut it off when he got to the other side. Below, Kaa was expecting to have McLeach for his dinner. Gil dodged most of McLeach's swings and then sword clashed again. Suddenly, Gil lost his grip of his sword, and McLeach caught it with his hook. "Now!" McLeach snarled, as he threw it away. "Insolent youth, prepare to die!" McLeach pointed his sword at Gil's chest. "Fly! Fly, Gil!" Susan pleaded, "Fly!" "No!" Gil said, "I gave my word." As McLeach was about to finish him off, Gil leapt up, pulled the flag over McLeach, and tied him to the mast. McLeach dropped his sword, but Gil took it and held it in front of McLeach. "You're mine, McLeach!" The boys and Susan cheered. Gil tricked McLeach and won. "Cleave him to the brisket!" Roo called, as Susan hugged him. McLeach poked his head out from the flag and has a face of wanting for forgiveness. "You wouldn't do old McLeach in now, would you lad? I'll go away forever." he pleaded, as he shed a few tears, "I'll do anything you say!" "Well, all right, if you…" Gil smirked, as he pointed the sword at him, "Say you're a tangfish!" McLeach gulped "I'm a tangfish." McLeach said quietly. "Louder!" Gil said. "I'M A TANGFISH!!!" McLeach hollered. "Hurray!" The children cheered and chanted, "McLeach is a tangfish, a tangfish, a tangfish! McLeach is a tangfish, a tangfish, a tangfish!" Kaa was enjoying it too. "All right, McLeach," Gil said. "you're free to go. And never return!" He threw away the sword and did a rooster's crow again, unaware of McLeach trying to kill him from behind with his hook. "GIL!" Susan screamed, as she saw it. Gil knew that would happen as he dodged McLeach's hook. McLeach lost his balance and fell. He screamed as he saw Kaa waiting and tried to run. Kaa got him in his mouth and went into the sea. The flag fell on the sea, and McLeach appeared with his head under the flag, screaming and running across the water. "SNOOPS! SNOOPS!" Kaa got him, and McLeach ran to the end of the tail, bumped, and then ran out of Kaa's mouth. His clothes were now shown, and he was holding an alarm clock, which ringed. He threw it back in Kaa's mouth and began swimming. Kaa swallowed it, and he went after McLeach. "SNOOPS!" McLeach screamed, as he lifted his legs and still swimming while Kaa tried to eat him. McLeach put his legs in Kaa's mouth. "SNOOPS!" He screamed and kept swimming with Kaa's mouth held on by his feet. "SNOOPS!" Then Kaa closed his mouth, and McLeach was skipping across like a rock bouncing off the sea. "SNOOPS!" He zoomed under the guards' rowing boat followed by Kaa. "Captain!" Snoops gasped, as they chased them to the distance, "Captain! Captain!" After Gil sent McLeach being chased away by Kaa, Lumpy, Roo, and the Lost Animal Boys took over the ship as they climbed down the rope ladder and cheered. Gil emerged, wearing McLeach's overcoat and fedora. "HOORAY!" the boys cheered. "HOORAY FOR CAPTAIN GIL!" Gil said in a commanding voice, "All right, you swabs! Aloft with ya! We're casting off!" The kids saluted and ran to do their part. "Heave those halyards!" Gil yelled, as Susan walked up to him. "But, Gil, oh, that is… Captain Gil," she said, as she made a small curtsey. "At your service, madam!" Gil said, as he took off his hat and bowed to her. "Could you tell me, sir, where we're sailing?" asked Susan. "To London, madam." Gil smiled, as he put the hat back on and walked to the steering wheel. "Oh, Gil!" Susan said dreamily. Then she called, "Roo! Lumpy! We're going home!" "All right!" Lumpy cheered. "Man the capstan!" Gil ordered, "Hoist anchor!" The Lost Animal Boys pulled up the anchor from the sea. "Pixie dust!" Gil called to Kiara. "Aye, aye, captain!" Kiara said. Then she spread the whole ship with pixie dust, turning it gold. Then, when she was finished, the ship lifted in the air, leaving Neverland and back to London. Category:Fan Fiction